One Heated Night
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: It all happened in the back room when the two crew met. It was a secret until Luffy's stomach grew in sizes and then it was plain oblivious. None of them knew what they were getting themselves into. First off, they must figure out how to give birth to the baby. Secondly, what happens afterwards? This could only spell out disasters, but it's already too late. AceLu Mpreg Smut Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ace stood there on the deck of Whitebead's ship, the Moby Dick. He was relaxing against the railings, as well as watching the other members going about their business on the ship. On the other side of the ship was where Whitebeard rested, as well as the other commanders.

He was at bliss.

He remembered the events so kindly in his mind; in exact detail.

His cheeks started to redden as he recounted it all. As soon as he gotten to the peak of that memory, he jerked forward and covered his blushing cheeks. He felt hot, sweaty, and another feeling in his lower body.

He glanced all over, hoping no one would have spotted him looking like a goof. Marco stood on the upper deck, casting Ace a disappointing look of disapproval.

Pineapple-head always knew how to sour his day.

Yet, there was another matter to settle. He looked down at himself and blushed some more. He really had to get a hold of himself.

Maybe he should be disappointed at himself as well.

He marched into the cabins, keeping his distance from other crew members. Yet he could already hear their laughter. All of them knew. All of them has seen.

He was going to be the laughing stock for the next year if Thatch didn't make another scene.

For once Ace wished that man caused chaos.

And like any of his wishes, it didn't come true.

Thatch, himself, was sitting across the table that evening, shaking his head every time that Ace opened his mouth. And soon everyone was chuckling. Marco was the only one who snickered silently to himself before returning to his meal.

Luckily, Ace always carried a bottle of hot sauce just for this occasion. As soon as the brunet was on the ground, rolling in laughter, Ace dumped a whole load of fiery sauce over the top of his mushy mashed potatoes.

Thatch, picking himself up from just a roar of laughter, seated himself across from the freckled pirate. "Next time that happens, I can always get ch a blow-up doll, y'know." He lifted his spoon to his lips and gave Ace another wink. And he engulfed the spiced potatoes.

He did not flinch.

He did not yelp.

He took another bite.

Ace stomped his foot against the floorboards in dismay.

Thatch smirked. "You really think I wouldn't have noticed red sauce on top of my brown gravy? Maybe you really are that immature."

"Shut up," he growled.

"What's got your panties in a tie?"

"You."

Thatch suddenly made a disgusting face and bent down onto the table. "I almost died just from imaging getting into your panties… UGH! NOT AGAIN!" He held tightly to his chest and his limbs went limp on the table.

"Course ya would die, my panties are the sexist in this world."

Finally, Marco stood up from his chair and walked behind Ace. He clamped his hands down onto Ace's shoulders, and imminently, Ace bit his tongue. "No one."

Thatch finally lifted himself from the table and stared blankly at Marco, waiting for his next words.

"Needs to know of your two's affairs. Let's keep that in the dark. For the better of this crew."

And the dining hall went into an uproar.

Ace gagged at the mere thoughts, while Thatch's head fell into his place of food. The crew members around them started to clap their backs. And Marco returned to his seat as if nothing happened.

Let's rephrases that, shall we?

Pineapple-head and Dickhead both knew how to sour his day.

…

On an unknown island was where the Going Sunny was docked. On board of this Sunflower/loin/dolphin ship, was a young black haired boy. He was sitting with his crew, much like the other freckled pirate, while they dined. A blonde chef swirled around the table, placing the plates in front of the crew members.

"For you, Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~!" Sanji cooed as he gently placed the plate down, while he practically threw the plates at the other male crew members.

"Yummy!" Luffy grumbled with a mouth full of food. He yanked pieces off another bone and swallowed them down, barely chewing any of it.

"Slow down before you choke," Nami uttered. Some days, she wished he would choke and then maybe he could eat like a normal person.

But, then again, she was talking about Luffy, her captain who acted like a five-year-old.

"Don't worry, I know CPR," Chopper added in his adorable voice. He raised his hand up as if he was in a classroom.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Ussop, barely listening, wiped his mouth and slammed his hands down onto the table, "I saved eight hundreds people's lives by giving them CPR. And you know what!"

"What?!" Chopper and Luffy both chimed in.

"They choked ten minutes later!" He shook his head tirelessly. "That was the longest day I ever had. And some of them threw up on me! What nerve! But don't worry, they offered to clean my clothes afterwards, as well as make a statue to praise me."

"I wonder what they were choking on…" Franky hummed under his breath while getting glares from Nami.

"Maybe we should visit this island one day," Zoro taunted.

"Yeah, we shou-" Usopp paused as he realized what Zoro was saying. "Uh! No, I don't think so. It's like on the other side of the world. So it's way out of our way."

"Oh…" Chopper's head leaned down, looking at his plate with a frown.

Luffy jerked his head, with food spilling from his lips, and looked at Nami. "Let's go there!"

"Luffy, I don't thin-"

Robin looked at her crew members and giggled. "Maybe we should go to this island. I would love to see the statue for my own eyes."

"Me too," Brook added. "Oh wait…I don't have eyes! Skull joke!"

Usopp glanced from one face to the other, hoping to find any help, yet all of them were too busy laughing. Even Sanji turned around when Usopp's eyes landed on him. Usopp seated himself up, "Now, now, wait a minute here. This happened like years, years, years, years ago. So you would never recognize the statue, you see. Plus, they could have knocked it down and saving the space for when I become the Bravest Warrior in the world."

"I'm afraid that's not how things work, Usopp-san." Robin stated. She leaned back in her seat and placed her hands in her lap. Her plate was finished in front of her. "If they honored you as much as you have said, I would have thought your statue would be prized every single day."

"Come on, let's head there now," Luffy tried to persuade Nami once more.

"Luffy, listen to me. That island is a fa-"

"Alright! Alright! Alright! You got me." He slumped to the table and whispered. "It was a lie."

"A what?" Luffy asked.

"The island… I lied."

"YOU WHAT?!" Chopper squealed.

"I LIED!"

And finally, the whole room erupted. Luffy was chuckling back in his seat, devouring another piece of meat. His stomach grew in sizes as well. Chopper was the only one saddens to hear the news, until Usopp wrapped his arm around the poor reindeer's shoulders. Usopp looked guilty for making Chopper this way, so he said, "Or did I lie about lying?"

Nami and Sanji turned on him.

"NOT AGAIN!"

And finally, the meal came to an end. Luffy finished up the leftovers as everyone else left the kitchen, either going downstairs or back onto the deck. Sanji stayed behind the counter, washing up all of the dirty dishes.

When Luffy took the final bit, he tried to leave the room.

"You're on dish duty." The blonde uttered without glancing back.

Luffy groaned. And blurted. His stomach shrink, but he still had a belly on him. Which stayed.

**TBC**

**This is a M-Fic because of two reasons, Mpreg and yaoi smut. I will warn you guys when the smut scenes appear, but other than that, this is basically going to deal with the mpreg. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. **

**This is the first time I've actually wrote AceLu (I tried another time but it was a complete failure). This is a story for phonenix. So blame he/r for this story. Not me. I'm an innocent and she's controlling me. Send help. O_O**


	2. Chapter 2

The marine left a long slash down Luffy's arm, and even four days afterwards, the mark still shown. Despite all of Chopper's medical skills, the wound was left to allow time to heal itself. Luffy's arm was bandaged with several layers, and like Zoro, the rubber boy tried to take them off at any chance he could.

"I hate bandages…" The black haired boy moaned, with his face against the wooden table.

Usopp, sitting in the chair to Luffy's right, wrapped his hand around the poor boy's shoulders. "It's not that bad. After a while, you get use to them."

"That's gold coming from you," Nami commented as she turned the other page of the newspaper.

"Hey! I'm tryin' to stop his endless moaning! And I'm not always in bandages!"

As soon as Usopp looked away from Luffy, the boy started to pick at the edge of the bandage. Usopp quickly grabbed Luffy's hands away, and lectured him once more. It was the same speech that Chopper gave the captain several times before.

Robin, not noticing the argument between the sniper and captain, placed a finger to her chin. "Isn't it strange though?" As soon as she said that, she caught Nami's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Luffy-san's body has always been quick to heal. All he ever needs is a night of rest and food, and he's ready for the next battle. But, from a simple wound from a marine, he's acting like an average human?"

"What do you think it is then? Maybe…the marine's sword had seastone? And left some in Luffy's body?"

Robin shook her head. "I don't believe that is possible, Nami-san. If Luffy was ejected with any amounts of seatsone, then he would lose all of his strength, not only his healing factor."

"Cuz," Luffy, overhearing them, yanked Usopp's nose hairs, "It's a mystery!"

"Not everything's a mystery, moron!" The dark skinned snapped back. "It's probably not healing because you keep picking at it!"

"No, I don't." Luffy swiftly stopped in his small fight with Usopp, who banged into the wall with his built up momentum. "You meanies won't let me."

The door opened, and a soaked Franky walked through the door. Water dripped from his metal form onto the wooden floor. "Oi, Girlie, where's the weather gonna clear? Because I was really startin' to feel super this week, and now not so much."

"We are heading right through the middle of the storm… we're going to be in it for a while."

"So not super," the robotic man mumbled. He walked past the table and went through one of the doors leading to the lower levels of the ship. A few moments later, they could hear a heavy sigh that vibrated the floor.

…

**'STRAWHAT LUFFY DOWN FOR GOOD?' **

The headline read that morning.

Marco folded the newspaper under his arm, not even daring to read the rest. He tipped his chair backwards. He was certain that Ace would get the news in any moment now, so now he only had to wait for the boy's roar of anger.

Any moment n-

"LUFFY!"

A smile formed on the blonde's face. That boy was so predictable at times, yet other times Ace was unreadable. He lifted his bottom from the chair and left his small bedroom. He passed a few of his section on the way to the deck. Even while he was still in the staircase, he could hear a ruckus was happening outside.

He opened his door and, his jar dropped, Ace was throwing people over the deck. Everyone who gotten into his way was now drench in the waters below. "Let me go!" The freckled boy growl.

"Calm the fuck down!" Thatch, who was smart enough to stay away from the untamed beast, waved his hands in the air. "Luffy's not dead! It's a freakin' newspaper article!"

"I'm guessing that you shown him the newspaper?"

"More so, he snatched it out of my hand." The brunet mumbled under his breath. "As soon as he saw his damn brother's name, he went crazy."

"I should talk to Whitebeard about banning all mentions of Strawhat… Every time that kid gets mentioned, Ace's head grows, either in stress or ego."

"Soon, we won't even be able to sail with him if his head swells too much."

"And we probably won't sail with him soon if he throws everyone in the sea…"

"Yeah…you should probably take care of that." Thatch nodded as if Marco was completely the one in charge.

The blonde sighed and walked towards the raging bull. "Yoi," he started, "I'll cast you into the flames of hell if you don't stop."

"I ju-"

"Trying to steal one of our ships to go after Luffy," Vista stated from the sideline.

"Hey! It's not stealing!" Ace snapped back at the swordsman.

**Sorry for the late update. And…I'm just gonna end the story right here cuz I don't really think I can write anymore. Thanks for everyone's reviews. **


End file.
